Por nuestros errores
by Yusefan Halackti
Summary: Omegaverso. SasuNaruSasu Mitsuboru Saraboru Shikaboru etc. Naruto y Sasuke son los hombres mas importantes para Boruto y es feliz con su familia. Cuando ambos hombres le dejan abruptamente se pregunta cual es el error imperdonable que cometió. Ahora lo sabe. Boruto es omega y los omegas no pueden ser Shinobis.
1. Chapter 1

Todos tienen una época favorita del tiempo en que han estado vivos, una etapa en la que se sentían felices y cómodos. Esas épocas uno suele lograr reconocerles cuando ya se es adultos, cuando la vida te da la experiencia para diferencias las cosas que apreciar en ese momento y un ahora.

Boruto sabía exactamente qué momento era ese, aún a su joven e inexperta edad.

Considera que su vida fue perfecta hasta el momento en que su padre se convirtió en Hokage.

Boruto podría tener 7 años, pero no era tonto. Podía notar las diferencias en su vida a una milla de distancia y honestamente no le gustaban.

Boruto se crio en una casa linda con una familia grande y amorosa.

Muchos considerarían que una familia de 4 personas en realidad no era una familia muy grande, pero Boruto consideraba tener más familia que sólo sus padres y su hermana.

Para Boruto la familia Uchiha era también su familia.

Su tío Sasuke, la tía Sakura y sus hijos, Sarada la mayor que tenía su edad, Menma de la edad de Himawari y el pequeño Charasuke, sólo un año menor que sus otros hermanos.

Boruto amaba a todos y le encantaba pasar tiempo con ellos, incluso amaba sus peleas fraternales con Sarada, pues por mucho que pelearan entre ellos, a la hora de defenderse de otros podía contar con que la niña alfa respaldaría su trasero.

Los pequeños Menma y Charasuke eran algunos de los amores de la vida de Boruto junto con la pequeña Himawari. Aunque Boruto a veces los podía hacer enojar y honestamente era un poco mocoso con ellos, básicamente era una mamá gallina con los cachorros. Adorando todos y cada uno de sus negros cabellos.

Quería mucho a su tía Sakura la cual era una beta muy cariñosa, gustaba aprender cosas útiles de ella y aunque no apreciaba tanto la cocina como Himawari, eso no lo hacía menos habilidoso en esa área, practicando las comidas favoritas de los niños pequeños. Sólo era algo flojo si lo ponían en tela de juicio.

Entonces estaba su tío Sasuke.

Para Boruto era como un segundo padre. Siempre había existido una afinidad entre ellos y Himawari que ninguno de los niños pudo explicar.

Sasuke les trato como si fueran sus propios cachorros, cada ocasión que estaba de regreso de una misión o un viaje particularmente largo iba a por todos, los niños Uzumaki y los Uchiha; y compartían cierto tiempo mientras el alfa cocinaba la comida para la enorme camada de cachorros.

Aunque Boruto amaba la comida de su propia mamá no podía escoger lo que preparase Hinata sobre una buena sopa de tomate de Sasuke, ninguno de los cachorros podría elegir la comida de sus madres por sobre la del Alfa Uchiha.

Durante todo ese corto tiempo de sus 6 años de vida, Boruto se encontró deseando que su vida jamás cambiará.

Que pasaría todos sus días con sus pequeños cachorros.

Que sus padres siempre jugarían con ellos.

Que los Uchiha y los Uzumaki no se separarían por nada.

Y entonces su padre se convirtió en Hokage.

Esa mañana Hinata se levantó temprano y con alegría, este era el día en que a su esposo al fin lo ascenderían a Hokage, el séptimo de la aldea y el segundo en la familia. Ella despertó con el solo propósito de arreglar los últimos detalles para que todo saliera según los planes.

La siguiente en despertar fue la pequeña Himawari, siguiendo su rutina para ayudar a su madre a preparar el desayuno, pues en realidad eran muchos los que iban a tener que alimentar.

Menma y Charasuke se habían quedado a una pijamada con los Uzumaki mientras Sarada se había ido temprano para no dejar sola a su madre, que llegaba temprano del hospital de konoha.

Hinata estaba contenta de este hecho en cierta parte, no tenía nada contra la niña, la amaba igual que había llegado a amar a todos esos pequeños niños que solían correr horas en el patio de la casa. Pero Sarada recientemente por la presencia de tantos alfas fuertes alrededor de ella, había comenzado con los desarrollos alfa. Nada muy grande como cuando entrara a la adolescencia, pero cuando los alfas comenzaban a desarrollar a esa edad tendían a tener una fuerte presencia y un poder alfa mayor que los que comienzan en sus años de adolescencia.

La niña incluso había comenzado a desarrollar sus colmillos y su aroma estaba comenzado a asentarse, dando su presencia alfa a todo el que pudiera olfatear a su alrededor.

Ninguno de los adultos se sorprendió, Sasuke alguna vez comento que era un rasgo normal en el clan Uchiha, tanto Omegas como Alfas desarrollaban desde temprana edad y se volvían realmente poderosos, el propio hombre había comenzado su desarrollo a la tierna edad de los 5 años. Pocos como ellos lo lograban, pero la genética parecía estar de parte de Sarada.

Poco después de Himawari, Boruto apareció cargando en su espalda a un somnoliento Menma y un dormido Charasuke en su cadera.

Hinata siempre se preguntó cómo su hijo mayor había desarrollado la conciencia de manada a tan temprana edad. Ella como alfa no tuvo la conciencia de manada con otros menores o de su propia edad hasta que tuvo 12 años, el doble de la edad de su hijo. Incluso con su propia hermana y lo mucho que ambas se querían la conciencia de manada entre ellas no se desarrolló hasta aún más tiempo después, alrededor de cuando Hinata tuvo unos 16 años.

Pero Boruto había tomado esa conciencia desde que tuvo la capacidad de vigilar a Himawari y a Menma cuando recién los infantes habían nacido y cuando Charasuke nació ya Boruto tenía conformada una manada de niños.

Sarada y Boruto como tal fueron líderes de un pequeño paquete que consistía en ellos y sus hermanos menores, pero todo había sido iniciativa de Boruto instando a Sarada a jugar con los pequeños cachorros y sorprendente mente creando lazos fuertes entre todos los niños. Al final los roles habían quedado en que Sarada sería el alfa del paquete y Boruto en segundo, cuidando y procurando sus cachorros.

Observo a Boruto acomodar a los niños en las sillas del comedor y colocar al oso de Charasuke junto al de Himawari en una de las sillas del comedor para luego alborotar juguetonamente el cabello de su hermana.

Hinata observo a todos los niños, todos tan parecidos a sus padres. Ella deseo que siempre pudieran estar así, que ella siempre fuera parte de este lindo cuadro junto con Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

— Cielo, ¿Podrían despertar a su padre?

— ¡Claro!

— ¿Acaso aún no se levanta?

Hinata dirigió su vista a Boruto, el cual iba en dirección a donde se había ido Himawari.

Ella solo le sonrió en una respuesta nula, mientras acomodo en la mesa el desayuno para los niños que ya estaban un poco más despiertos. Claro había comida de por medio.

— Sabes qué día es hoy.

Boruto solo arqueo una ceja mientras se fue.

Se rio internamente al grito de guerra de Boruto y la queja sorda de Naruto. Ella acaricio la cabeza de Menma y Charasuke mientras estos comenzaban a desperezarse.

Para cuando todos se sentaron a comer ella estaba lista para salir.

— Voy a ir por la capa del Hokage para que la tengas cuando llegues a la ceremonia.

— ¿Aun no está lista?

— No, la señora de la casa de tejido es muy quisquillosa. Después de todo, ella hizo todos los mantos de los anteriores Hokage.

Hinata se fue con la confianza de dejarle sus niños a Naruto. Todo iba según el sueño de su amado Naruto. Que alegría.

Naruto se había asegurado que todos sus hijos terminarán de desayunar y le había confiado a Boruto que sus hermanos menores se arreglarán para la ocasión.

Naruto amaba a sus hijos, todos por igual, tan diferentes como lo fueron todos.

Se sorprendía a veces por la propia actitud de Boruto a ciertas situaciones, ya que el chico podía portarse como un buen líder de manada con sus pequeños cachorros, pero siempre cedería el lugar de Alfa a Sarada, manteniéndose fuerte y peleando claro, pero finalmente respetando la palabra de la Uchiha. El chico era bastante sensible, aunque sólo expresaba sus sentimientos sólo o con alguien de mucha confianza.

Naruto pudo dar plena confianza de esa afirmación, el niño había llorado en su regazo más veces de las que estaría dispuesto a admitir.

Honestamente, Boruto pudo ser el mayor de sus hijos por algunos días de diferencia a Sarada, pero también fue su hijo más mimado.

Los gritos de sus hijos lo interrumpieron de ponerse los zapatos. No tenía tiempo para una pelea, las de Sarada y Boruto eran medianamente fáciles de solucionar siendo mayores, pero Boruto y Menma contra Himawari y Charasuke eran en definitiva un dolor de cabeza.

"¿Deberás están peleando por un peluche?"

—¡Oigan! ¡Dejen eso ya! ¡Tenemos que llegar a tiempo!

Boruto se desesperó más al sonido de la voz de su padre y halo con más decisión en muñeco de las manos de su hermana, Menma a su lado haciendo lo propio con Charasuke.

— ¡Papá nos está llamando! ¡Déjenlos ya!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Los vamos a llevar!

—¡Cuando se estén durmiendo yo los voy a tener que llevar! ¡Será una molestia!

—¡No es molesto es tierno!

Ambos pares de hermanos halaron con más fuerzas. No saben quién fue el primero en poner de más entusiasmo. Pero ambos osos terminaron rasgados, los más pequeños en el suelo por el impacto.

"Ahora si la hicimos" Pensó Menma ya temblando interiormente por el regaño que se les venía encima.

— Lo sentimos. Pero ustedes también jalaron con demasiada fuerza así que...

Boruto puso a Menma instintivamente detrás de su cuerpo dando ligeros pasos hacia sus hermanos. Sobre todo porque Charasuke tenía la costumbre de morder si estaba enojado.

Lo que no se esperaron ver fue un trio de ojos rojos que prometían dolor y muerte eran dirigidos directamente a ellos.

— Son ojos...— Comenzó Boruto

— Como los de papá — Termino Menma.

Ambos niños temblaron ante el entrecejo fruncido al más puro estilo Uchiha, de los menores una tenía un ojo con dos aspas y el otro ambos ojos sólo con una respectivamente.

Boruto inmediatamente cubrió con su cuerpo a Menma cuando sus hermanos avanzaron.

Naruto se asustó honestamente al escuchar los gritos de dolor y miedo de dos de sus pequeños, pero lo que lo puso al límite en unos cuantos segundos fue el aroma y chillido de un Omega en peligro.

Puede que Naruto fuera un alfa en pleno derecho simplemente por el hecho de tener a Kurama dentro, pero mientras su cuerpo permaneciera de esa forma experimentaría exactamente lo mismo que un alfa real.

—¡Menma! ¡Boruto!

—¡Papá! ¡Charasuke y Himawari de pronto se volvieron veloces y muy fuertes!

Boruto estaba fuertemente aferrado sobre en cuerpo de Menma mientras el pequeño temblaba en sus brazos, aterrorizado al igual que el chico mayor.

Cuando Naruto vio salir a sus hijos más pequeños con sus ojos rojos a plena luz de día y pequeños destellos de rayo saliendo de sus manos, el también entró en pánico.

—¡¿ Sharingan?! ¡¿Qué diablos paso ttebayo?!

Corrió hacia los sus niños mayores que trataban de fundirse a la pared para protegerlos, el nivel de fuerza provocado por el sharigan podría herirlos gravemente aún si los usuarios no eran más que niños.

—Chidori...

El golpe eléctrico fue tan duro a través del cuerpo de Naruto que incluso Kurama lo sintió. Básicamente lo habían dejado fuera de combate con un solo golpe combinado.

Menma no pudo evitar gritar aterrorizado a la vista de Naruto siendo noqueado de un solo golpe, apenas logro registrar cuando fue cargado por Boruto y ambos se escondieron en un armario.

Desde ese día, ambos prometieron no volver a enfadar a sus hermanos pequeños. Que supieron desde en ese momento, serían pequeños alfa.

Boruto aún se estremecía de dolor al recordar ese día hacía ya un año.

Recibió la mayor parte del daño y la furia de sus hermanos menores en su afán de proteger a Menma , sólo siendo encontrados por un Naruto recién despierto cuando Boruto produjo un chillido particularmente fuerte (y vergonzoso según su opinión) cuando Charasuke y Himawari en un último estallido quemaron cada lado de su cuello y por consiguiente sus tiernas glándulas de apareamiento.

Recuerda claramente que ese sonido hizo que ambos niños recuperarán la conciencia de sus acciones y gritaran de susto al ver las lágrimas de dolor deslizándose de los ojos de Boruto.

Porque Boruto podía ser un llorón, pero nunca frente a sus hermanos.

También recuerda claramente que lo primero que hizo su padre al sacarlos y terminar de curar a Boruto con su Chakra fue olfatear a cada uno de sus cachorros hasta finalmente detenerse con él.

Hay cosas que Boruto no entiende de ese día en particular, en definitiva la actitud de su padre después de olfatearle fue su mayor incógnita.

El hombre le había visto con sorpresa, horror, culpa, amor y algo parecido a la protección. El hombre lo abrazó contra su pecho con fuerza ya sin importarle llegar tarde a la ceremonia y Boruto no supo que hacer. Sus hermanos también lo abrazaron mientras aún estaba en los brazos de Naruto como una forma de disculpa y Boruto finalmente se dejó hacer y se relajó.

A medida que se relajó un ronroneo retumbo del pecho su padre y simultáneamente sus hermanos se unieron al sonido.

Si alguien dijera que Boruto se derritió bajo las atenciones de su padre y sus cachorros, no lo admitiría.

Pero podía admitírselo a sí mismo en la seguridad de su habitación.

Desde entonces la actitud de su padre había dado dos giros de 180 grados.

Primero la atención corporal de su padre había incrementado casi al triple hacia Boruto, hasta el punto en que el niño había tomado la mala costumbre de ser alimentado en su boca y mimado en el regazo de su papá.

Boruto inicialmente había estado muy preocupado por la reacción de Himawari por las repentinas atenciones de su padre y le hizo saber a Naruto sus preocupaciones.

Pero Himawari había sorprendido a Boruto diciendo que ella en realidad estaba más celosa de no ser quien mimaba a Boruto en lugar de Naruto.

Naruto sólo atinó a reír mientras despeinaba levemente a la niña menor. —Esa es mi pequeña alfa.— Le dijo.

Esa fue la primera vez que Boruto se sintió apenado por no desarrollar tan pronto como sus cachorros. Y aunque no lo exteriorizo del todo, se preguntó más de una vez si solo era un simple Beta.

Boruto sabía que su padre había tenido una plática con Sasuke referente a lo que pasó ese día y por un momento tuvo miedo de estar en problemas por esta cuestión, porque si bien Boruto era un buen niño, también era uno muy revoltoso en los peores momentos.

Pero el hombre sólo sonrió de forma leve y pasó su mano por el cabello y las regordetas mejillas de Boruto mimándolo.

Boruto estuvo extasiado con la sensación.

Puede que Boruto no fuera indiferente a los toques y atenciones de Naruto, siendo aún un cachorro la afinidad con los tratos de su padre, fueran recompensa o castigo, viniendo de su padre alfa debería sentirlos con más fuerza que cualquiera a excepción de su mamá, pero ese no era el caso, es decir, los mimos de Hinata estaban bien, pero nada comparado con Naruto y menos con Sasuke.

Y aunque le avergonzara admitirlo, Boruto supo perfectamente que los toque de Sasuke (aunque más seguidos aún esporádicos) podían reducirlo a un charco mucho más rápido y fuerte que su propio padre.

Ni sorprendió mucho a nadie que a diferencia de sus demás hermanos Sarada se mostró algo recelosa por este giro de eventos, pero como Sasuke también se volvió un poco más táctil con sus propios cachorros alfa, fue más que suficiente para tener a todos contentos.

Sin embargo los toques a Boruto parecían seguir siendo una pequeña prioridad en los alfas mayores. Grata fue la sorpresa cuando Menma, Himawari Y Charasuke comenzaron a imitar a sus padres, repartiendo mimos a Boruto cada que pasaban tiempo juntos, ya fuera viendo la tv, comiendo o simplemente estando relajados en algún lado. Cabe decir que todos parecieron satisfechos con el arreglo, incluida Sarada.

Sobre todo porque con esto la actitud de Boruto iba mejorando conforme más se le atendían. Muchos pensarían que de hecho Boruto se volvería malcriado y berrinchudo por este tipo de trato, pero en realidad por muy confuso que pudiera parecer a algunos era lo contrario.

Debido a las atenciones Boruto se había vuelto algo más consciente de su entorno, ayudar a su madre y a Himawari en casa había comenzado a ser parte de su rutina y lo había aceptado gustoso, si antes el niño era amable ahora era prácticamente un amor, sin contar claro su tez un poco menos pálida y el saludable aunque pequeño aumento de peso del niño.

Los adultos estuvieron muy felices con el ligero aumento de peso en Boruto, ya que habían estado preocupados por los repentinos bajones de peso en el chico.

Para algunos de los allegados a la familia había a más que extraño que ese tipo de tratamiento beneficiará a quien considerarán sería el alfa de la casa en alguna momento. Pero no era su deber meterse, el chico era de Naruto después de todo.

Sin embargo los más cercanos sacaron sus propias conclusiones sobre el asunto y tan tristes por la suerte del niño como fueron gracias a la conclusión que llegaron, al menos estaban felices de que los padres, dos alfas en especial, no se negaran a la realidad. Muchos padres cambiaban para cuando notaban que uno de sus hijos era...

Un Omega.

Entonces ocurrió el segundo giro.

Lo que les llevo a entender ha Boruto y a sus otros hermanos, tan tiernos como todos los cachorros eran, que perdieron algo importante.

El trabajo de Hokage comenzó a ser cada vez más demandante.

Fue de manera simple y lenta pero progresiva.

Las tardes en familia empezaron a ser pospuestas siempre a la siguiente semana que parecía no llegar.

Naruto comenzó a llegar más tarde e irse cada vez más temprano de casa.

Hablar con el hombre fue cada vez más difícil, hasta el punto que Boruto tuvo que ingeniárselas con Sarada para hacer una cita oficial porque sus hermanos pequeños querían ver a Naruto.

Entonces Naruto llego al punto de ni siquiera volver a casa por días seguidos.

Y para Boruto, que se había acostumbrado a vivírsela prácticamente entre los brazos cálidos y fuertes de su padre, sentirse tan ignorado de repente fue un golpe duro.

El daño comenzó a hacerse más grande a medida que pasaban los meses y la situación no mejoró, Boruto comenzó a molestarse cuando noto como esto afectaba a sus cachorros, quienes preguntaban cada tanto porque Naruto ya no están cerca, porque no cumplía sus promesas de llegar a casa, porque no iría a las juntas de la escuela donde usualmente los 4 adultos asistirían sin falta para ver cuánto se esforzaban.

El hecho de que Naruto produjera clones de sombras como remplazo y que estos siempre desaparecían en frente de la cara de ilusión de sus hermanos fue el colmo para Boruto.

La decepción en la cara de sus cachorros comenzó a provocar que el niño se molestará cada vez más. Nadie dañan a sus niños, ni siquiera su papá.

Sasuke entre sus largas misiones y viajes por órdenes de la aldea, trato de hacer tan bien su papel como siempre lo había mantenido. Siendo un ancla para la camada de 5 cachorros confundidos y asustados por los repentinos cambios en su entorno.

Y entonces, una noche como cualquiera, donde todos los niños dormirían en la casa Uzumaki, incluida Sarada para sorpresa y felicidad de sus hermanos, Sasuke dijo que tenía que ir a la oficina del Hokage por un pequeño asunto. Dijo que volvería tan pronto como terminará.

Beso las 5 cabezas esparcidas en la habitación de Boruto, cerró la puerta y se fue.

Sasuke no regreso.

Sasuke estaba observó la aldea a través de los ventanales de la oficina Hokage. Estaba listo para irse sin mirar atrás, su túnica y su espada en su espalda era lo único que necesitaba llevar.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo Sasuke?

Sasuke volteo con toda la calma del mundo enfrentándose a Naruto.

— Sabes que es necesario que yo haga esto. Allá afuera hay algo a lo que incluso Kaguya temía y no éramos nosotros. Tengo que hacer esto para proteger a nuestros cachorros.

Naruto camino frustrado junto a él. No había aceptado la misión en contra de su mejor juicio, aún si sabía que Sasuke tenía razón.

— Esto es una locura. ¡Yo iré contigo ttebayo!

— No, ¡No lo harás!

Naruto apretó los dientes tratando de no desnudar su cuello ante la voz alfa de Sasuke.  
Al hombre no pareció importarle, aunque tuvo la delicadez de usar su voz regular.

— La aldea te necesita para que la protejas. Los niños también, ellos se quedarán aquí y si fuera el caso de que me acompañes nos no los veríamos durante 6 años. No voy a dejar que se críen sin al menos uno de sus padres como nosotros Naruto. ¿A caso ya se te olvidó?

Naruto bajo su cabeza al instante. Claro que no lo había olvidado, jamás podría haberlo hecho.

— Al menos dile algo a Sarada, sin ti ambos sabemos que los niños la tomarán como su Alfa. Incluso Boruto.

Sasuke permitió que Naruto se pudiera a su lado mientras ambos volteaban hacia los ventanales.

—Si le digo algo, ella se preocupara innecesariamente, además los niños se sentirán traicionados si ella lo sabe y no se los dice. Si fuera a decírselo sería sólo si también fuéramos a decirles quienes son sus padres.

Naruto supo que su batalla estaba perdida, con esa declaración era imposible objetar.

—No tienes esa decisión Sasuke. Yo di a luz a 2 de ellos.

—Y yo di a 3 Naruto. Honestamente me sorprende ya ni siquiera soy el Omega en esta habitación.

Ambos pares de ojos se enfrentaron, sharingan y rinnengan contra el modo sabio dotado del chakra de kurama.

Sasuke tenía la ventaja de ser un alfa, en su camino había tomado muchas decisiones duras, la mayoría guiadas por la maldición del odio que radicaba en los Uchiha. La decisión de consentir la experimentación en su cuerpo a manos de Orochimaru sería algo de lo que nunca se pudo haber arrepentido, gracias a eso fue capaz de dar a luz a 3 de sus bellos hijos: Boruto, Menma y Charasuke.

Y contra todo pronóstico en la aldea de Konoha, su shinobi más fuerte era de hecho físicamente un Omega.

Naruto Uzumaki venía de una larga cadena en su clan, donde las mujeres eran alfas e increíblemente los hombres fueron omegas.

Al ser también parte del extinto clan Namikase donde todos y cada uno de los varones eran alfas, las probabilidades de ser beta fueron nulas y tenía una probabilidad 50/50 de ser Alfa y Omega.

Sin embargo, aunque la madre naturaleza había ganado el terreno de su cuerpo, cuando el zorro de las 9 colas fue introducido en el niño, este se convirtió en un fenómeno de la naturaleza. Dando como resultado que el niño pudiera cambiar físicamente como alfa u Omega a su voluntad.

Naruto decidió ser alfa para ser un shinobi, aunque debía pasar un calor en vez de una rutina 4 veces al año a diferencia de los bimestrales comunes de los Omega, trato de pasarlos lo más rápido posible sin que nadie se enterase. Vivir como un alfa gracias a Kurama fue lo único que siempre habría agradecido toda su vida.

Pero había una cuestión importante.

Sasuke y Naruto eran una pareja destinada, tan profetizado como lo fue su enfrentamiento también lo fue su destino de terminar juntos. Naruto sería el sol, el Omega que juntaría a todas las manadas de la tierra y Sasuke la luna, el alfa que le respaldaría y daría su apoyo incondicional.

Sin embargo en su condición las cosas no pudieron ser. Por una regla antigua, hecha por el viejo de los 6 caminos, tan antigua como la historia shinobi.

"Los omegas no pueden ser Shinobi"

Según el viejo de los 6 caminos la regla tuvo su razón de ser. Los alfas tenían la obligación de salir a cazar, luchar por fuera para proteger su pueblo, evitar a toda costa el riesgo de sus compañeros y cachorros.

El trabajo de los omegas era sorprendentemente cuidar de la aldea donde estaban, cuidar su hogar y a sus cachorros, defenderlos de toda amenaza que logrará pasar los esfuerzos de los alfas. Eran la segunda línea de protección en una aldea.

Ser shinobi significaba salir y dejar sin cuidado el hogar. Y esa tarea fue encomendad a ser de los omegas.

Sin embargo, con las generaciones y los años habían perdido la verdadera razón de porque un Omega no era un shinobi. La regla no significaba que un Omega como tal no tuviera que recibir entrenamiento y volverse fuerte, si no que eran la artillería pesada.

Pero a la larga el concepto fue tan retorcido y cambiado por las generaciones. La historia habían reducidos injustamente esta parte de la población a simples esposas y amas de casa. Sin aprender a defenderse aún si tuvieran gran potencial.

Sasuke y Naruto fueron radicalmente sorprendidos por la revelación y realmente querían cambiarlo, pero era demasiado difícil cambiar un concepto que venía de demasiadas generaciones atrás.

Como tal, Naruto no debería haber podido entrar ni siquiera en la Academia, mucho menos recorrer todo el camino que pasó, pero aquí estaba. Su condición no lo había detenido, pero por primera vez en su historia realmente lo había limitado.

Como ambos tenían una meta, ya fuera ser Hokage o restablecer los clanes, terminaron en un acuerdo que al final tuvo que incluir más gente.

Naruto fue honesto desde el primer momento con Hinata desde el primer momento y se estuvo sorprendido al enterarse de que ella siempre había sabido. Neji también estaba enterado, el Byakugan podía ver a través de todo.

Ella le dijo con facilidad que varias personas de la aldea, todos sus amigos, se habían enterado de su condición de una forma u otra al pasar los años y que al saber que el Kyubi le había dado la oportunidad de ser un alfa a su propia voluntad todos decidieron dejarlo vivir su vida como mejor le pareciera.

— Ya haz sufrido mucho después de todo Naruto. — Fue la simple explicación de Hinata.

Sasuke por su parte también le explico su situación a Sakura, ella que después de la guerra había perdido su capacidad de dar hijos acepto gustosa el acuerdo.

Las bodas sucedieron y poco después los primeros hijos llegaron, Naruto tuvo a Sarada y Sasuke dio a luz al pequeño Boruto.

Los años pasaron y así como Naruto se iba acercando cada vez más a su objetivo, Sasuke hacia lo suyo para restablecer su clan, hasta que ambos terminaron con 5 hijos.

Para tenerlos decidieron que los niños se quedarían con quien tuvieran más similitudes, Naruto quedándose con Himawari y Boruto mientras Sasuke tenía a Sarada, Menma y Charasuke.

El caso de Menma a pesar de ser casi igual a Naruto fue especial, ya que el niño nació con un sharingan despierto en su ojo derecho y podría levantar sospechas.

La única preocupación de Naruto había sido que la genética de su clan fuera a afectar la vida de sus hijos, aunque ya habían muchas más ocupaciones y trabajos para escoger, la opción de ser ninja aún era muy lejana para quienes nacieron omegas. Siendo Naruto una feliz excepción.

Naruto cedió primero en la lucha de miradas, bajando la cabeza y desnudando su cuello ante el alfa. Sasuke desactivó su sharingan acercándose más a Naruto.

Ambos sabían que Naruto no tenía la necesidad de presentarse ante el alfa de la habitación, pero lo especial era que fue la decisión de Naruto, portarse como el Omega que nació, a pesar de ser el Alfa que decidió. Dando así de alguna forma su consentimiento a su pareja.

Con su mano en el hombro de Naruto, Sasuke hablo.

—Te los encargo, es lo único que te pido. Yo me iré y me perderé de muchas cosas que honestamente quería ver, pero haré esto para protegerlos.

Naruto apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo. Pero sólo abrió los ojos nuevamente cuando Sasuke tomó la mano que aún le quedaba con suavidad.

— Tienes todo el derecho de seguirme, pero no puedo permitírtelo Naruto. Porque ya no somos solo tú y yo corriendo por los árboles. Los niños crecerán mientras yo no estoy, pero tú podrás ver en cuán buenos alfas se convierten.

Sasuke camino hacia la puerta listo para irse, pensando que ya todo había sido dicho. El pequeño jalón en su túnica le dijo que quizás estaba equivocado.

— Sé que Hinata y Sakura suplen muchas cosas ahora, sobre todo Hinata por lo apretada que ha sido mi agenda estos días, sé que como los niños son alfas entenderán en su mayoría la situación y crecerán felices con sus madres, pero ¿Y Boruto? Yo sé que presentará como Omega y podría ser e años o incluso la próxima semana.

— Eres un Omega, deberías saber lo que es mejor para él de lo que prodria hacer yo Naruto.

—He vivido durante años siendo un alfa, sólo los celos me recuerdan que debo ceder a la naturaleza al menos 4 veces al año. No tengo idea de qué hacer con él.

—Sé que le darás la atención que necesita Naruto. Encontrarás la manera.

Y así fue de nuevo una de las noches más tristes para Sasuke. La aldea no le importaba tanto como a Naruto, pero era madre y padre de una camada de 5 cachorros. Madre de un factor Omega.

Suspiró en la oscuridad de la noche mientras el sereno acariciaba su rostro, tenía su hacer esto. No podía permitirse caer pues sus niños lo esperaban al final de su ruta.

Algunas cosas que decir sobre esta historia.

Será omegaverso, obvio. Trataré de no hacer tanto oc con los personajes pero aviso que está historia contendrá algo de feminización en los omegas (Como usar vestidos o ese tipo de cosas, pero usara la cuestión de crisis de identidad). Si no es lo suyo por favor no critiquen, por eso estoy avisando.

El tipo de formato en este omegaverso tendrá el estilo de las manadas.

Déjenme sus comentarios y si tienen alguna petición o pregunta no duden en hacerlo. Soy muy rápida en contestar.

Besitos de gemas y alabanzas en dragones!

Yusefan Halackti


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2. Confusiones y retrazos. La manada de los prodigios.

Los Uchiha y Uzumaki estaban acostumbrados a que Sasuke se fuera por extensos periodos de tiempo, fue parte de su trabajo en las sombras para la aldea y siempre parecía feliz de regresar a casa. Pero al pasar los años, uno a uno los niños fueron entendiendo lentamente que el hombre no volvería en algún momento próximo.

Los más afectados fueron los pequeños Uchiha, obviamente repercutiendo en su formación.

Charasuke de ser un bocón que siempre gritaba sus emociones había pasado a un niño ligeramente coqueto pero de muy escasas palabras.

Sarada se la pasaba cuestionando las razones de sus padres junto a su matrimonio, tratando de entender la situación sabiendo que le faltaban partes del rompecabezas.

Y Menma por su lado se aferró a la perspectiva de que su padre bien estaba vivo y que regresaría cuando el momento fuera idóneo, conociendo parte de la historia de la juventud de su padre, estaba seguro de que Naruto habría ido a buscarlo ya si su padre no planeara volver.

La actitud propia de cada uno los hizo llegar a comprender o al menos a apreciar que Sakura seguía con ellos y veían a Naruto de cuando en cuando. Con la promesa del regreso aun presente ninguno perdió las esperanzas.

Por otro lado la situación en el hogar de los Uzumaki no mejoro en el corto plazo. Naruto pasaba días seguidos enteros sin pisar el umbral de la casa.

De cuando en cuando los clones iban a asegurarse del estado de los niños y Hinata en su afán de ser de ayuda hacia todo lo posible por suplir sus necesidades.

Sin embargo el estado sano y brillante que Boruto había logrado alcanzar se había vuelto un recuerdo lejano. Boruto no era un niño débil, aunque si uno bastante delgado y pálido. Hinata a veces tenía ganas de sacarlo al sol solo para ver si surgía algún cambio.

La actitud de Boruto pese aún ser amable, se había vuelto algo más hiperactiva y mocosa. Comenzó a meterse en problemas y gastar bromas. Eso hubiera estado bien para Naruto si las bromas fueran un poco más inofensivas que causar algunos muchos destrozos en los alrededores de Konoha.

Boruto había perdido la cuenta a través de los años de cuantas veces lo llamaron a la oficina del Hokage por alguna de sus payasadas, solo para que su padre lo regañara y le dijera que hablarían después en casa.

En alguna que otra ocasión dolorosamente memorable su padre lo llego a poner boca abajo sobre su regazo y aplicado mano dura sobre su trasero con una temida caña de bambú que guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio.

Boruto odiaba sus propias reacciones en esos momentos, se sentía débil y el impacto del castigo siempre era demasiado fuerte para él. Terminaba siendo demasiado dócil al final de cada sesión, con un enorme hueco asfixiante en su pecho y una lamentable expresión en blanco adornando su rostro.

Las lágrimas siempre escurrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas, sin gimoteo, ni temblores. Era vergonzoso tener que aguantar ser castigado frente a cualquiera que esté al alcance solo por un momento de atención de su padre. Siempre al final con la promesa de un correctivo aún más severo cuando Naruto llegara a casa.

A veces Boruto llego a preguntarse si las cosas que hacía eran realmente algo imperdonable como para que Naruto fuera tan frío con él. Pues a veces las travesuras no eran sólo obra suya y por falta de amigos sus secuaces inevitablemente eran Menma y Charasuke, quienes también recibían parte del castigo.

Pero no era igual a como era castigado Boruto. Su padre no lo trataba como a ellos.

No hubo abrazos como los que le daba a Menma cuando terminaba de ser reprendido, ni los ligeros mimos que recibía Charasuke para calmarse después de una paliza particularmente difícil. La presencia de Boruto simplemente era despedida del despacho sin otro miramiento.

Para Boruto no hubo toques ligeros, ni caricias reconfortantes. Siempre era sólo la promesa de seguir con el castigo más tarde.

Boruto no estaba seguro de cuantos castigos tenía pendientes en la puerta de su casa. Su padre jamás volvía para aplicar ninguno.

Por lo cual Boruto siguió tratando de hacer quedar mal a su padre.

Aun con la promesa de un castigo.

Donde la atención se centraría solo en ellos.

No Naruto siendo el séptimo Hokage.

No Boruto como el bromista de Konoha.

Solo un padre, dando una lección a su hijo.

—¡Allá voy ttebasa!

Boruto salto, corrió, esquivo y casi logro volar atravesando toda calle, peatón y puesto ambulante del centro de Konoha.

Iba realmente feliz junto a su reciente compañero de aventuras Shikadai y los pequeños Menma y Charasuke.

Todo era cuestión de cumplir un capricho de Boruto, la hamburguesería de la ciudad tenía un especial de una hamburguesa con chile azul que Boruto no había probado aun ¡Y solo se vendían hasta hoy!

Menma y Charasuke se apuntaron casi de inmediato a la pequeña aventura de Boruto solo para pasar tiempo con él como manada. Con la escuela normal Boruto y Sarada habían estado muy ocupados y no lograron encontrar mucho tiempo fuera de las tareas, por lo que cuando Boruto irrumpió en el complejo Uchiha en busca de sus dos compañeros favoritos, los niños simplemente saltaron a la acción.

Menma observo la cara de felicidad de Boruto cuando tuvieron las mercancías en sus manos, todas cortesía de Boruto. —El que invita paga.— Le explico mientras les daba sus hamburguesas y guardaba una para Himawari.

En los 9 años que Menma tenía de conocer a Boruto, los 9 años que tenían de ser manada, la verdad es que la personalidad de Boruto le llego a sorprender a medida que fue entendiendo el mundo con astucia y la calculadora frialdad Uchiha.

Para Menma y el resto de sus hermanos, Boruto podía ser el payaso más grande de Konoha. Se metía en problemas, hacia bromas muy pesadas y como ahora, se subían al toldo de los trenes, viajando quizás de la manera más insegura que cualquier niño pudiera hacerlo. Era un completo idiota.

El idiota que todos los Uchiha amaban por igual y que era el segundo al mando en su pequeña manada.

Menma adoraba a Boruto, su alfa interior siempre reaccionaba con el chico mayor queriendo protegerlo y cuidarlo. Sabía que Sarada y Charasuke sentían lo mismo al respecto, sin embargo Sarada tenía una forma complicada de querer a su segundo, porque mientras que amaba a Boruto y nunca lo dejaría solo en un momento de necesidad, ella en particular no podía aguantar sus payasadas.

Menma estaba seguro de que si Sarada ya hubiera desarrollado la voz alfa, la usaría para prohibirle cientos de estupideces a Boruto.

Observo a Boruto y a Shikadai escupir un trozo de la picante hamburguesa, mientras que Charasuke la comía tranquilamente a su lado. Desistió de morder la suya y prefirió guardarla para Sarada, ella y su hermano menor si disfrutaba de la comida picante.

Miró con cariño como Boruto y Charasuke disfrutaban de su comida y del lugar donde se encontraban, en estos tiempos era difícil que sus chicos disfrutaran plenamente de algo cotidiano.

En la mente de Menma su tío Naruto con el pasar de los años se había vuelto un hombre quizás demasiado severo en algunos asuntos, consideraba que eso estaba bien, que la gente tenía que tomar ciertos matices y madurar en ciertos ámbitos de su vida. Hasta allí todo bien.

El problema para Menma es que su tío era un idiota con Boruto la mayor parte del tiempo.

Podía admitir fácilmente que Boruto no era la persona más cariñosa o la más amable cuando estaba cerca de Naruto. Pero entre él, Himawari y Charasuke tenían la teoría de que meterse en problemas era la forma que Boruto tenía para que Naruto le prestara atención.

Y tenía que admitir que si esa era la razón de las payasadas de Boruto, la verdad es que la tenía bien enfundada.

Después de todo ver a Naruto por estos días era algo extremadamente difícil, sobre todo saber si tenías delante de ti al auténtico o a un clon de sombras.

Menma podía recordar fácilmente que en los primeros años de la ausencia de su padre, él y sus hermanos buscaron apoyo en el Hokage y este se los dio en la medida de sus posibilidades. Pero la decepción de tener un clon de sombras desapareciendo en tu cara cada vez que creías tener un momento con una persona que apreciaban era algo doloroso.

Y Boruto como la mamá gallina que siempre fue, se lo tomo personal.

El problema fue cuando Boruto trato de hablar con Naruto, la disponibilidad fue nula, tanto que aunque Boruto siguió el protocolo como cualquier civil pidiendo una cita con tiempo, llenando todas las formas y el papeleo, Naruto canceló la cita a sabiendas de cuanto se había esforzado Boruto por hacer las cosas bien.

Estaban seguros que ese fue uno de los puntos de quiebre que hoy en día formaban la personalidad de Boruto.

— Mañana comenzamos la academia. Seguro estas orgulloso de tus pequeños prodigios ¿no?

— ¡¿Es mañana?!

— Que molestia. Seguro no haz preparado nada.

La conversación entre Shikadai y Boruto sacó a Menma de sus cavilaciones, abrazando a Charasuke en su costado para que este ocultara su pequeño sonrojo.

Mañana su pequeña manada entraría a clases en la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Desde muy niños todos habían comenzado a entrenar juntos en los bosques de los alrededores de Konoha, compitiendo entre sí tratando de volverse fuertes y como resultado, dieron a 5 niños prodigio entrando Boruto y Sarada un año antes de la norma con 11 años, él y Himawari con 9 y Charasuke con sus impresionantes 8 años.

— Nosotros ya tenemos cubierto todo. Las cosas de Himawari y Boruto también están hechas, así que no tienes que preocuparte.

Menma y Shikadai tuvieron un ligero enfrentamiento de miradas que No dejaba ver las chispas que en realidad corrían en ambos sentidos.

— Bueno no es que me importe, pero deberían asegurarse que Boruto se porte bien. ¿Saben? Hasta para mi será una molestia.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Shikadai le metió su propia hamburguesa en la boca a Boruto cuando se metió en su pequeña conversación pasivo/agresiva con Menma. No es que en realidad quisiera tener una pelea con un niño de 9 años, pero su Alfa estaba reaccionando al reto del alfa dentro del niño.

Los instintos eran una molestia.

— Que dejes de tratar de hacer quedar mal a tu padre Boruto. Tú madre me pidió que tratará de llevarme bien contigo y que no hicieras locuras.

—¿Mi mamá?

Aún que Boruto no lo noto, el estado de tensión en los cuerpos de Menma y Charasuke subió ante las palabras de Shikadai. Ambos sabían que el rubio no tenía tantos amigos por las comparaciones a su padre y especialmente por su reiterada capacidad de producir problemas.

Pero era un niño bastante sensible.

La tensión sólo bajo un poco cuando la voz de Shikadai tomó un tono más amable y Boruto siguió con su semblante normal. Ambos niños habían estado esperando saltar sobre el Nara si aparecía el mínimo temblor o lágrima en el cuerpo de Boruto.

Shikadai saltó firme y con confianza del tren dejando solos a los 3 niños prodigio.

—¡No lleguen tarde el primer día! ¡En especial tú Boruto!

— ¡Cállate!

Menma se movió apoyándose en el costado de Boruto dejando que un ronroneo retumbara de su pecho y Charasuke se acomodó firme sobre la espalda de Boruto dejando también su propio ronroneo salir, hundiendo ambos sus narices en los lados del cuello de Boruto.

Desde el día en que Charasuke y Himawari quemaron las glándulas de apareamiento de Boruto, este no había vuelto a producir su aroma periódicamente como la gente normal. Los niveles hormonales producidos por las glándulas eran normales y su funcionamiento era prácticamente el correcto, pero no era capaz de exudarlas como cualquier persona a menos que estas fueran estimuladas a salir.

Los doctores habían dicho que esto no le daría ningún problema a Boruto. Él podría presentar su subgénero, encontrar a su pareja y formar el lazo como cualquiera, mientras el niño llevará su adecuado régimen de ejercicio y buenas comidas no había necesidad de un tratamiento a largo plazo.

Pero la pequeña manada sabía mejor. Descubrieron que mientras Boruto más hormonas logrará sacar de su sistema más tranquilo permanecía y la enfermiza palidez lo dejaba dando paso a un color más bronceado y un saludable rubor en sus mejillas.

Por lo que como Naruto siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para estimular a su hijo con su presencia alfa, los niños en su necesidad de cuidar a Boruto, procuraban momentos de esta naturaleza.

La cuestión social por otro lado si podía ser afectada por la condición de Boruto.

Podría parecer una tontería, pero en una sociedad como la suya, la intensidad del aroma y la propia presencia que podían emitir a través de sus feromonas tenían mucho que ver a la hora de medir la fuerza.

Las reacciones biológicas que causaban los aromas dependiendo si eras alfa, beta u omega definían partes de la vida de una persona. Por ejemplo:

Entre más envolvente fuera el aroma y presencia de un alfa, mayor fue su poder.

Los alfas más fuertes podían poner de rodillas a los alfas débiles y provocar celos fuera de ciclo a los omegas con la simple estimulación de sus feromonas.

Los betas por su parte entre mayor presencia tenían mayor era su rango de confiabilidad y lealtad. Siendo los mejores cuidadores y aunque no tan poderosos como los alfas aún excelentes shinobi.

Por su parte para los omegas el aroma era aún más importante. El aroma y las feromonas de un Omega maduro eran su mayor medida defensiva.

Mientras más fuertes y potentes fueran las hormonas de un Omega, su fertilidad era mayor, a su vez cuando estás entraban en juego en la mente de los alfas y betas la necesidad de cuidar al Omega se hacía prácticamente una prioridad. Volviéndose el núcleo de familias y clanes logrando que su consejo se valorará y su opinión fuera respetada.

Pero el caso de omegas con feromonas débiles y fertilidad estándar era lo que todos en ese subgénero temían.

Sus aromas y hormonas les aseguraban protección, estabilidad y una buena posición en la sociedad.

Si sus aromas eran débiles, por mucho que los betas no pudieran los alfas si se volvían inmunes. Y al ser todos los omegas civiles sin ninguna posibilidad de un entrenamiento formal shinobi, riesgos como el maltrato, la violación y el repudió fueron prácticamente algo seguro si no se contaba con una manada.

Menma no conocía muchos omegas y aunque sus aromas podían variar entre lo más dulce a lo más amargo que haya percibido siempre había un clic en su cabeza que decía "omega".

Y gracias al cielo no recuerda haber tenido ni una sola vez ese golpe con las feromonas de Boruto. Lo cual estaba bien, después de todo Boruto debía ser un alfa, su madre y padre eran alfas sumamente poderosos, no había posibilidad de que presentará como un Omega.

Boruto sonrió relajado mientras su aroma dulce cubría poco a poco a sus cachorros y él mismo era empapado en los aromas combinados de Menma y Charasuke.

Menma estaba seguro que a Boruto siempre le había gustado mucho el aroma de los Uchiha, de pequeños siempre había estado pegado al cuello de alguno y olfateando hasta tener una sonrisa boba marca Uzumaki cortando su cara.

Todos voltearon su vista hacia la ciudad, el tren les ahorraba mucho camino para cruzar la ciudad, tanto que ya no debían correr kilómetros por una simple hamburguesa. Konoha se modernizaba y se volvía impresionante.

Desde dónde estaban se apreciaba perfectamente el monumento de los Hokage, allí estaban esculpidas permanentemente las caras del abuelo y padre de Boruto.

Menma se permitió por un momento imaginar el rostro de su padre, allí esculpido al lado del de su tío Naruto. Naruto siempre les dijo que Sasuke era como el otro Hokage de Konoha, mientras Naruto la protegía desde el interior su padre salía a combatir todo lo que intentará dañarla desde fuera.

Un equipo impresionante y lamentablemente demasiado ocupado.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con mi padre.

Menma se mordió la lengua para diferir y agradeció que Charasuke fuera silencioso aún en presencia de Boruto. Al fin y al cabo padre e hijo si tenían varias cosas en común según su punto de vista.

Pero bueno, lo admitía, Boruto tenía ese algo que le faltaba a Naruto. Eso que lo hacía tan... Pues Boruto, por falta de una mejor definición.

—¡ Ya verán algún día!

— ¡Hey trío de idiotas! ¡Bajen de allí es peligroso!

Boruto se crispo y se disculpó rápidamente con el conductor del tren.

Aun cargando a Charasuke en la espalda Boruto se levantó y salto a la linea más cercana seguido de Menma el cual le ayudo a equilibrar el aterrizaje. Menma a veces tenía la idea de que este idiota estaría muerto si no estuviera cerca tanto tiempo.

—Jum. Bravucones.

Boruto y Menma observaron en la dirección donde Charasuke señaló. Había un grupo de al menos 5 niños alrededor de la edad de Boruto, dos vigilaban mientras los otros 3 empujaban a otro niño aparentemente más débil dentro del callejón oscuro.

Y aunque los Uchiha miraron con indiferencia mientras sorbían los refrescos que habían comprado junto con las hamburguesas, no les pasó desapercibido el interés en los ojos de Boruto.

Con un suspiro Menma cedió. — Supongo que eso significa que saltamos a la acción.

Aunque la mejor idea para atraer la atención no era tirar una perfectamente buena bebida fría en el cabello de un matón, todos debían admitir que fue bastante eficaz.

—Si le devuelven sus cosas ahora, los dejaremos ir.

—¡¿Quién se creen que son mocosos?! ¡Bajen y peleen!

La manada Uchaha/Uzumaki se miró los unos a los otros antes de dejar que Boruto se lanzará primero seguido de los hermanos.

Dejaron que Boruto se encargará de los muchachos mayores mientras ellos conseguían la cartera del muchachito afectado.

Menma le aventó la carrera mientras observaba a los clones de sombra de Boruto pelear.

— Toma. Dar tus cosas tan fácilmente no se hace.

Boruto se uno a ellos y corrieron fuera del callejón cuando los demás muchachos que vigilaban se dieron cuenta de la pelea.

Porque ciertamente podrían pelear con todos por su cuenta, pero Boruto siempre fue de los que evitaban peleas siempre que podían a menos que los dañados fueran 3ros, como el caso de este niño llamado Denki o algún miembro de su familia.

Menma y Charasuke observaron el intercambio entre Denki y Boruto. Menma debes en cuando entrando en la plática y Charasuke simplemente pegado en los brazos de Boruto.

Ambos observaron para saber la intenciones del muchacho, que la verdad no parecía poder alzar un brazo para salvar su propia vida.

A medida que fueron creciendo, el círculo entre los Uzumaki y los Uchiha se había mantenido fuerte a pesar de que Sarada y Boruto dé habían distanciado, cada quien poniendo por firme en sus ideales y creencias incorrectamente influenciados por las situaciones de sus padres.

Por la posición del Hokage en la familia Uzumaki, Himawari y especialmente Boruto habían sido abordados por todo tipo de personas, algunas juntándose sólo por la reputación del héroe de Konoha y otras por querer retar y humillar un poco a Boruto por el mismo hecho. Siendo que tenía unos zapatos gigantes que llenar, a veces querían probar que Boruto no era "digno" de tal nombre.

Boruto daba demasiadas oportunidades a la gente. Mientras no se metieran con sus cachorros no le importaba que dijeran en su nombre.

Menma por otro lado prefería darles un pequeño recordatorio de porqué los Uchiha habían pasado a ser conocidos como los protectores del Clan Uzumaki.

Quizás esa era una de las razones por las cuales ninguno tenía muchos amigos, salvo los hijos de los amigos cercanos de sus padres. Si Menma fue sincero tampoco llegó a fiarse tanto de ellos todavía, cosas como las que decía Shikadai por ejemplo, estar con Boruto solo por un pedido de Hinata. No le parecían esas cosas.

Boruto dio su conferencia sobre seguir su propio camino y estar firme sobre ello todo el tiempo al niño rico. Menma admiro como parecía llegar el mensaje al muchachito. Aunque estaba sorprendido de que el tal Denki no quisiera ser ninja, admitía que no todas las personas estaban cortadas para serlo y pues si el consejo no se daba, siempre estaba la opción de inscribirse a la secundaria normal luego de la graduación.

Charasuke le llamo la atención jalando su camisa con una mano y moviendo su teléfono con la otra.

"Mamá tomara doble turno en el hospital. Cenaremos con los Uzumaki. Allá los veo, no tarden. Sarada."

Cuando se lo enseño a Boruto prácticamente salieron volando.

La vida no era perfecta, pero entre las risas de Boruto y la sonrisa de Charasuke Menma podía ver que su manada no estaba mal.

La vida era buena.


End file.
